Alone Time
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: Wherein Black Star is a topper and Kid is in deep denial. M/M, yaoi, PWP, Fluff


I was searching for Black Star/Kid stuff earlier today. I found two stories, neither of which I really cared for, so I wrote this. I admit, I just wanted to write some Black Star/Kid slash. I could have continued A Shoulder To Cry On, but...I'm way too lazy and too easily distracted for that.

So I wrote this. Hope you enjoy your smut. Oh, and there's some nice fluffiness in there too. Hope it's to the liking of my watchers.

I'm so tired...I need sleep.

* * *

It was quiet that night. Too quiet, almost. That wasn't to say that Kid didn't like the quiet; on the contrary, he enjoyed it whenever he could get it.

However…it seemed he'd gotten too used to the noise. The quiet of the mansion unsettled him.

The noise in question was caused mostly by a certain blue-haired meister by the name of Black Star. He and Tsubaki had been living with him, Liz, and Patty for…how long had it been? Two months? That sounded about right. His presence had stuck so much in Kid's mind that, while he would never admit to missing him, he would admit to being uneasy.

With everyone gone, he was left completely defenceless if anyone chose to attack. Liz and Patty had gone to some festival, which he had chosen not to attend, and Black Star and Tsubaki were on a mission somewhere. The mansion was way too big for just one.

He had tried to take advantage of his rare alone time, picking up a new book at the antique store in town to read, but found himself distracted by several splotches and tears that made the book rather imperfect. He tried to ignore it and just read, but that had never worked and it certainly wasn't working now. Sighing, he set the book aside and made his way into the kitchen. Some nice tea would relax his nerves. He chose Ginkosharp, since it had the best flavour. It had caffeine, but he never drank tea to fall asleep. Besides, it kept him sharp in case something did happen.

He leaned against the kitchen island, crossing his arms over his chest. His white collared shirt, pristine and crisp like the several others he had like it, stretched uncomfortable. He frowned. It was time to replace it. Must have shrunk in the wash…damn Liz and her insistence on using cheap soap. Why she couldn't use the nice kind he begged her to buy was beyond him.

The front door slammed just as the microwave beeped, making him wince at the conflicting sounds. That meant Black Star was home; nobody else was that disrespectful.

Sure enough, the spiky hair appeared in the doorway, a grin plastered on the tanned face. Kid didn't acknowledge his presence, simply reaching up to grab his tea and cradle it gingerly.

"I'm home!" Black Star said impatiently. Kid flicked his eyes upward, blowing steam away from his mug.

"So you are," he noted, disinterested, taking a tentative sip. Black Star frowned deeply.

"What, no 'welcome home'? Che…some boyfriend you are." Ah, yes…the true reason Black Star was living with Kid. Officially, and Kid used that term very loosely, they were dating.

Rather, Black Star seemed to believe they were dating, and Kid just went with it. It was too much trouble to try to deny that boy anything he wanted, and he'd made it perfectly clear that he wanted Kid.

The girls had taken to the idea with an enthusiasm that bordered on scary. Kid suspected it had to do with Liz and Patty needing female companionship…that or they were all just a bunch of perverts. Either way, it had been their idea for Black Star and Tsubaki to move in.

Kid turned away from Black Star to grab a spoon, carefully arranged in the drawer to the right of the forks. The blue-haired boy, not one to be ignored, crossed the incredibly large kitchen until he was right behind Kid. Still the raven didn't acknowledge him, instead opting for watching the swirls in his tea go around and around. He also ignored the arms that snaked around his waist.

"Hey," a low voice said in his ear. "Just look at me, will ya?" The voice bordered on whiny, but was unmistakably calm. It was these times that Kid felt like he could tolerate the other boy. His hyper level went from 100 to 0 in less than a minute. He didn't look at him, however, just continued to stare into the dark liquid. He always found swirls to be somewhat fascinating.

"Where's Tsubaki?" He asked off-handedly. He noticed the absence of the girl's pleading for him to close the door gently when he came in.

"She met up with Liz and Patty. They won't be back for a while." Kid could literally feel the weight of what he said hanging over his head like an anvil. It was times like these he knew he would most likely be sore in the morning.

The kiss that landed on the pale skin of his neck made him turn his head slightly to find the large blue spikes in his face. He pushed them aside and his eyes locked with his so-called boyfriend. A grin, different from the other boy's usual obnoxious one, spread across Black Star's face. He leaned forward to lock lips with the pale boy and pinned his body against the counter. Kid set the tea down carefully on the ceramic surface, far away so it wouldn't spill, and turned so kissing the other boy wouldn't hurt his back. Just because he was technically forced into this didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it every once in a while.

Kissing with tongues was something he was not a great fan of, but Black Star most definitely was. He allowed it just so he wouldn't have to deal with the tan boy whining, but it always gave him that heady, floating feeling that he hated.

Black Star, ever the impatient one, ran teasing fingers up under Kid's too-tight shirt. He shivered, knowing he wanted to get out of the shirt. Not because he wanted Black Star to touch more skin, just because it was uncomfortable. He began to unbutton the few top buttons, intending to push Black Star off him so he could go change. Unfortunately, the other took his actions as some sort of invitation. He abandoned the lip-lock to attack the pale column of neck so open and inviting.

Kid was embarrassed at the moan that escaped his lips, but in his defence it felt good to even be touched there, let alone kissed. It was one of his only weak spots, and he would have reacted the same way with anyone. Meanwhile, that hand had traveled upward to tweak over nipples, the added pressure partially ripping his shirt. Kid was surprised to note he didn't care as much as he should. He also noted that, instead of the dignified standing position he had previously thought he was in, he was in fact nearly sitting on the counter, hips pinned there by Black Star's other hand, defying the effects of gravity by wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist.

He must have done it automatically, to protect himself from falling on the kitchen floor. His mind must have known subconsciously that it would hurt. That had to have been it.

The ruined shirt was pulled off fully and flung across the room. Normally Kid would have gone after it and placed it in the trash, but he was somewhat distracted by Black Star laying him back on the counter and pulling the zipper to his pants down with his teeth.

Kid gulped at the erotic sight. He wasn't stupid; he knew he was aroused. This was to be expected, though. He was a teenager and had hormonal needs. A healthy young male had several erections during the day. He found that finding relief from this with Black Star was also not the most repulsive thing.

The tanned boy was a wicked tease when he wanted to be. Instead of releasing Kid's erection from its cloth prison, he simply traced the bulge with a finger, smirking at the whimpering, squirming reactions he got from Kid. He leaned forward to run his tongue over the shell of the dark-haired boy's ear.

"Come on, Kid, beg me for it," he said in a low, husky voice. "Beg me to fuck you until you can't stand; until you can't even think." Kid groaned. He was not a big fan of dirty-talk; actually it was something he was extremely uncomfortable with, but when Black Star did it he felt like he would cream his pants right there. That damned hand just continued its way-too-gentle caress of his loins, providing him nothing but an infernal tickling sensation in his lower stomach.

"Please," he gasped, unwilling to go farther than that. Black Star squeezed him but made no move to go farther than that.

"Please, what?" How he wanted to blast the boy to bits right there. He did this every time, even though he knew how much Kid hated dirty talk. Usually it took so long for someone to crack, that someone more often than not being Kid, but the raven-haired boy felt an urgency grip him that left no room for bashfulness. He gripped the blue spikes and tugged the head towards him so hard that a few strands came off in his fingers.

"Please fuck me into the counter," he said roughly. He'd given up on propriety. He needed it and he wanted it and, Damnit, Black Star was going to give it to him.

None-too-gracefully, he was flipped over onto his stomach on the counter with a soft 'oomph'. His black, straight-legged pants and black briefs were pulled off in one swift tug. He heard the jingle of a belt as Black Star rid himself of clothes too, though he didn't dare look to see. He was given a few seconds of uncomfortable exposedness and ceramic jamming into his ribs before a hand resting on his hip and another stuck two slicked fingers into his behind.

He jumped at the contact, as usual; after all, having someone's fingers there was extremely uncomfortable at the best of times and horrible painful at the worst. He'd gotten used to it somewhat, but it still felt so weird to be stretched. He tried to relax, knowing it would hurt worse if he didn't, but his body's instincts wanted to push the intruder out of him. Frankly, he agreed more with his instincts at that moment.

The fingers were gone before he was completely sure he was ready. Then again, how does one become ready for a cock up their ass? Kid had a feeling that all the preparation in the world would never qualify him as "ready" for being penetrated.

Black Star leaned down to press a kiss to Kid's neck, pushing sweaty strands of black hair out of the way, before pushing into the pale body. Kid went rigid with an unvoiced scream, clutching at the ridges in the floral-patterned ceramic tiles underneath him as if they would provide some purchase.

While applying an over-the-top amount of lube helped a bit, Kid could still feel every inch inside him and it hurt. Even though Black Star let him adjust, pressing bare chest to bare back and breathing in his ear, the pain was almost enough to make him cry. He who was next in line to be a God of Death; pain such as this almost made him sob out loud. A choked sound escaped his throat before he realized he _was_ crying.

"Shh, it's okay…" Black Star ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. He lifted his hips slightly so he wasn't resting fully against the corner of the counter and even began to stroke his member so he would still feel some pleasure. Despite himself, Kid felt his lips quirk up in a smile.

Nobody ever saw this side of Black Star but him. Even Tsubaki rarely saw him calm and she was closer than anyone to the tan boy. Only he got to see this sweet, gentle side of the boy he called his lover. The side that actually seemed to care about someone other than himself. The side that waited for him to be ready before he sated his own needs. This was the side of Black Star that he loved.

He gave Black Star the okay to move and took in a sharp breath as his muscles, which had begun contracting, were stretched once more. He clenched his eyes shut, concentrating on Black Star's hand moving against his erection. The pain wouldn't last long. It never did, really, but it felt like forever. He just had to be patient.

Finally, Black Star hit that spot in him that made everything worth it. He gasped when white spots exploded behind his eyes. He never minded that spot; it was a good place, even though the journey there hurt immensely. Throwing rational thoughts and embarrassment to the wind, he pressed back against his tan lover, moaning like a whore in order to get him to hit that spot again.

Completion wasn't far off for either of them; Black Star's rough strokes brought him to his peak quickly, prompting the blue-haired boy's own orgasm deep inside him. Somewhere in Kid's mind that wasn't completely baked from pleasure, he thought how good it was that the girls weren't home; there was no way they wouldn't have heard their screams.

Kid slumped against the tiles, breathing heavily, making no move to push the warm weight on his back away. The rough, quickened breathing in his ear was like a sweet lullaby, making him drowsy with its influence. He closed his eyes so he could listen to it without the distractions of the outside world bothering him.

Next thing he knew, he was being lifted into the air and jerked awake. Arms wrapped around his thighs tightly so he wouldn't fall and he automatically wrapped his own thin, pale ones around Black Star's neck. He didn't bother to open his eyes, instead resting his head on the other boy's back to listen to the still-erratic heartbeat. The fact that they were still messy didn't even occur to him as he felt Black Star's unsteady footsteps carry them toward his-their-bedroom.

"I know you're still awake, dead weight," Black Star said to him. Kid chose to ignore him, instead enjoying the vibrations that could be heard when Kid had his ear pressed to the other boy's ribcage. He felt too content to say anything or do anything to shatter this moment.

Black Star grumbled about how heavy Kid was, but there was a smile on his face. The dark-haired boy was always this way after sex; so docile and apathetic and undeniably adorable. It was times like these that he completely let go of his obsession with symmetry and just let things be. It was only at these times, so Black Star was the only one to ever see him like this.

He felt the sex-rumpled boy on his back nuzzle his neck. It might have been an accident, but it made Black Star's heart ache. Things like this made him love Kid even more than he already did. He grinned, thinking about all the things Kid would say if Black Star ever said that when he wasn't half asleep.

He dumped him on the bed, somewhat gently, and pulled the think comforter over Kid's naked body before crawling in next to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close, their warm bodies heating each other and lulling them into comfortable warmth. Black Star nuzzled the other boy's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek and whispering a quick, "good night," before allowing himself to drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
